


Like a Raven and a Writing Desk

by XantheAridos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheAridos/pseuds/XantheAridos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bott has finally achieved his dream of attending the best college around. With an all expenses paid scholarship, it seems perfect, until the possible nagging from a past memory and a friend worms its way in. With a summer that all-too-much resembled a hell, Marco isn't sure how to handle the fact that after being shut out for almost 4 months, said-friend then suddenly reappears without much grace. Will it be a perfect graduation, or a downward spiral?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Raven and a Writing Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so I decided to rewrite this for several reasons, one of the top ones being I wasn't very fond of the way I started. Hopefully things will be smoother this time... Happy reading!

     Starting college is like beginning a new chapter in a book. You're still reading the same story, but it's just a different time period, a place where a new plot can unfold. All of these thoughts were running through Marco Bott, a recent highschool graduate's head as he wove through groups of registering students. He already held his key and room number firmly in his hand as he was bumped and jostled around. It was rather unpleasant, and he had to fix his glasses multiple times before he reached the stair case where some order was regained. The peace was short lived as a sudden weight tackled him from behind and almost sent him sprawling down the flight of stairs.

 

     "Marco!"

 

     The shrill squeal belonged to none other than Sasha Blouse, a friend from his earlier school years. She laughed, clambering off of his back with a hearty clap on the shoulder. It was hard enough to make him cough a bit, still slightly bewildered by the surprise attack. "How ya been, man?" Sasha took no notice of her companion's silence and continued to talk on about her holiday. Apparently she'd visited the Caribbeans? Marco sighed and listened half-way. At this rate, he'd never reach the room, a seething mass of students and teachers alike seemingly starting to form a blockage he wasn't sure that would be permeable. He held up a hand, interrupting her. "Huh?" I'd be a good idea to stop her now.

 

     "Sasha, don't get me wrong... I... I'd love to chat... but..." Marco tried explaining his thoughts in words, eventually just giving up and holding up his key. "...?" There was something he had to check... something involving the possible appearance of his best friend. **{ _He'd promised we'd room in college._ }** He crinkled his nose, the thought making him sound childish. A cherry colour rose onto his face, mingling with the many dappled freckles on his olive skin. She laughed, waving him away. It confused him how she could always be so casual and light-hearted, even in the stress of moving into a new building or even final grading exams. Pulling him into a tight hug again, she chirped out a farewell. "I... I'll see you later! You're just down the hall from me..." Marco tried calling the reply back to her, but he wasn't sure if she caught it or not.

 

     It was a battle to get through the crowds and to his designated room, the throngs of students doing just what Sasha and him had stopped for blocking his way. Patience thin, he finally reached the dorm and unlocked it, hurrying inside. It was a simple but rather large room with two beds in it. There was a wardrobe on his right as he walked in, a window directly to his front. It was practically divided, each bed with a shelf and night stand to share under the window sill. It seemed nice, and after unpacking the belongings that he had, Marco was sure he'd be fine. **{ _I'm not welcome at home anymore, after all..._ }** Marco thought with a sigh, pulling sheets out of the closet and starting to put them on the mattress. Half way through, he was startled by a bang of the door getting slammed open. "What?!"

 

     Someone stumbled in, face hidden by stacked boxes. "...!" Marco rushed over, grabbing the top few and placing them at the foot of the other bed. "Ugggh..." Marco straightened up, a little disappointed. It was Eren. **{ _Oh..._ }**  He sighed. **{ _Great. I get to spend the next four years as a room mate of a suicidal bastard._ }** The thought almost made him laugh, remembering a bar fight that had landed Yeager in the hospital with stitches in his leg, practically keeping it attached. "Oh... hey Marco." Eren grumbled, starting to rip open the packages. "... care to help a bit? It seems you're already unpacked."

 

     It was true, so he knelt down and begin shuffling through the boxes of clothes and belongings, sometimes crinkling his nose in confusion. It was a habit. "Eren, I didn't know you were into Death Cab for Cutie...?" Marco held up the shirt, quirking and eyebrow in a questioning way. He didn't think that Eren even liked music, much less spent his hard-earned money on merchandise. A cold laugh followed from the Yeager boy, causing Marco's puzzlement to grow.

 

     "Oh, this shit ain't mine." Eren retorted. "It's Horse Face's." The last comment was rather bitter, and it made the whole room feel a bit uncomfortable. Eren, due to his rather heated hate towards him, and Marco, because this only meant one thing. The anger started at his toes, fuming all the way up to his face and turning it a bright red colour.  **{ _That douche!_ } **The thought was negative, and it caused his unpacking to become rather hasty and jerky. "He should be up here as soon as he carries MY stuff to MY room. Mikasa made me help unpack these." And with that, he strode off, leaving Marco encircled in pants and various sheaths of sheet music and books.

 

     He'd been warned. It'd been blatant, the fact that SOMEHOW Kirstein would find a way to come back to Marco, but it just made him slightly afraid. There were just too many variables in play anymore for him to sort out. A knock on the door removed him from his thoughts as he hopped up and opened the door. It was probably Eren with more boxes. "Sorry I was j-" His brown eyes grew wide.

  
     "J-Jean?!"


End file.
